Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-31730389-20170416020930
Im honestly hoping that cyber would be a possible element to be added in the game. I suggested it on the forum. Anyways here is what i posted on it along with a few other edits to what i wrote. Cyber Element Type: Rare. (Cost = 550 Gems) No Fuse Symbol: Anonymous mask surrounded by Binary numbers colored in neon green Color Palette: Black, Neon Green and Neon Blue. Attack 1: Binary Beam: Player launches 6 quick beams of binary numbers that deals medium damage. This attack can be charged and if it is, The attack will go through walls and players as well as dealing 5% more damage. Attack 2: Java Strike: Player launches a long range projectile in the shape of a cube with a cybernetic pattern on it that looks like this: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/xEBsNhX-fE0/maxresdefault.jpg When the slow moving projectile hits a player or an obstacle, the cube will explode into a bigger cube made up of java coding. If the attack hits the player dead on, it will deal major damage. if the attack hits them on the side of the cube. Player will take very low damage. If it hits them at the halfway point between dead on and the rim. the player will take medium damage. Attack 3: Cybernetic Barrier: Player brings up a barrier thats about twice the size of a player. the barrier will stay up for 10 seconds but the time can skip to zero if the player clicks the screen with the mouse. While the barrier is up, it will absorb projectiles. when the barrier is launched, the amount of dealt damage will depend on the amount of projectiles absorbed in the barrier. Attack 4: Hacker Script: Player opens up the Cyber symbol and if a player is in that symbol, they will be pushed back, locked up in a cage with a texture similar to that of the cube from java strike, however, the cube will be slightly transparent now, enough to see they player being attacked. The player will then be turned into a classic 1.0 yellow noob. their body parts will become randomly mismatched, take heavy damage, revert back to their original avatar and be released from the cage. this attack is similar Darknesses "Void of Terror". Attack 5: Mega Virus: Player rises up into the air, And creates a massive cyber symbol. all players caught in that symbol will have a 90s' windows error message appear on they're screen, begin to take damage and be stunned. then they will start to randomly mover around, begin to change body style, hats, faces, heads and skin color, then they will start to randomly shake everywhere until everything stops with a flash. the attack deals as much damage as lights ultimate. I plan on posting this again on the forums, though i might instead email it to one of the creators, as if i email it to them. they will get notified. on the forums the comment will just get flooded away with other comments. If you like the idea of this element, please consider suggesting it to them. Thanks for reading!